


The Beginning of The Long and Dangerous End

by blazingstar29



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock Holmes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega John, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingstar29/pseuds/blazingstar29
Summary: John Watson has knowing lived a lie. Ever since he first presented as an Omega he had hid himself away.On their first case Sherlock Holmes figures it out.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	The Beginning of The Long and Dangerous End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alphablonde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphablonde/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Building from Nadir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017636) by [alphablonde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphablonde/pseuds/alphablonde). 



> IMPORTANT IMPORATANT
> 
> The setting of this story belongs to alphablonde in their story Building from Nadir. If you like A/B/O I highly recommend that you read their story. The setting and background of these characters belongs to them. As I was reading Building from Nadir I had the urge to write Sherlock finding out John is an Omega.
> 
> Alphablonde, I hope it's okay that I wrote a fan fiction of your fan fiction :)
> 
> Also please note I have minimal experience or knowledge of Omega verse so please excuse any inaccuracies.

The chinese shop was quite good to be fair to Sherlock. His deduction about the door proved correct and at quarter to twelve the pair were working their way through a warrior's banquet. That's when Sherlock brought it up. 

“You went to university and became an army doctor,” he began. The hair on John’s arms prickled and had he not been on suppressants the Alpha’s words would have aroused him on the spot. 

“We’ve, well no you, established this Sherlock,” the Omega attempted to deter the conversion away from his background. With cheeks full of food Sherlock smiled ridiculously before remembering his train of thought.

He swallowed and leaned forward staring intently at John. Beneath the intense gaze John felt immobilised with fear. His entire life aside from becoming an army doctor was dedicated to hiding his birthright, desperate to rise above the archaic roles. “In many respects you have lived an Alpha’s life. But you’re not an Alpha, no way in hell. Not with the way you shrunk at Donovan or hovered around Lestrade.”

The intense fear built in John ‘s chest. He was prepared to run. Despite Sherlock’s leanness and degree of fitness there was no way he would outrun John. But with the short amount of time John had known Sherlock, he knew the man would find him. 

“Anyone would look at you and think confident Beta, like Donovan. I’ve seen her scare Lestrade and Anderson. But you, you’re not like that. You don’t seek to command or even be heard. But there is no way you could serve in the army let alone go to university as an _Omega._ ”

John knew it was just emphasis on the word, but the way Sherlock said it terrified John. And any minute he would run. 

As if vaguely sensing his discomfort Sherlock tried to smile but it was all toothy and unnatural, “humour me John. What are you?”

John knew this answer, he had all his life. It slipped off the tongue as easy as pie, “Beta.” The light features on Sherlock’s face dropped and instead an ugliness rose in its place, once more John stiffened and leaned right back against his chair.. 

“Liar.”

John flinched at the word and shoved his chair back from the table bolting for the door. This is what Harry had warned him of. The fact that one day his lies would catch up with him and he would face hatred. Old army friends would turn on him, friends would look down in pity. And any Alpha believing him to be a Beta, would either kick him to the curb so hard his head would spin. Or he would be hunted.

He was being hunted.

Bile ran up his through and he leaned into a nearby bin to be sick. In this short pause Sherlock had caught up to him. 

“Are you alright?” He reached out but John flinched so violently that he withdrew his hand and took a step back..

“You’re an Omega...but you’re on suppressants. That’s why I couldn’t scent you, and you...you’re taking a Beta shot. Which is why you didn’t immediately jump on Lestrade when he shook your hand.”

Eyes wide John stepped forward, he had been exposed, “shut up, shut up shut up!” Then he jumped back realising what he had said. “Shite, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, fucking shit. I’m sorry.”

“John.” This time John’s skin did more than prickle at the Alpha’s voice the heavy weight of arousal hit his stomach. “John listen to me. I’m not going to hurt you, I’m not some uncontrollable Alpha. I’m not going to hurt you and neither will anyone at the Yard. Please believe me.”

The Omega quivered, but John smiled.

-

Five months onwards John and Sherlock had found themselves a comfortable ( and to many an Alpha’s astonishment) a platonic routine. As John showered away the days scents of various people the last one clinging to John’s gland and skin was, as usual, Sherlock’s. Rubbing in the Omega soap he had asked Mrs Hudson to collect, which was designed to remove all scents off of Omega’s so only their bondmate would stay, the scent stuck. 

A scent had not stuck to him in years. 

Water from the shower head cascaded around him. John stood stock still, he knew this had been coming for a long time.

His suppressants were failing. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
